<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance with me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134713">dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, enemies to lovers?, historical europe alternate universe? not really plot-relevant, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you put two lonely kids together at a party?</p><p>shenanigans ensue, of course</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love writing sakuatsu and i wanted to write a soft little dance but this happened. it's pretty self-indulgent, but very fun to write</p><p>enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wall candles washed the velvet-covered wood in a faint orange glow, flickering shadows gently on the wall paintings of smiling deceased nobles and creeping down the hall and past corners into the hidden depths of the manor. Sakusa kept his jaded stride as he strode with the lights away from central ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>He never really hated the gatherings, with classy nobles and clean marble columns and floor tiles reflecting like polished mirrors and food that could last a family decades, but it was all still very tiring.</p><p> </p><p>He would never admit that he just hated how everyone danced with someone else like they were meant for each other.</p><p> </p><p>Komori had once let it slip that his personality just didn't come off to people as the affectionate type, which is what people looking for relationships generally sought out, and that his requirements were just a little too high. Sakusa didn't think that his standards were that high. Komori himself had told him he wasn’t interested in romantic relations, instead dedicating himself to the Itachiyama household.</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi had walked in hand in hand, declaring that Sakusa didn't have someone to stand with as if he were occupied while sharing thoughts rather than actual words. He'd sighed, but still congratulated the couple with a usual indifferent smile. Tendou had apologised jokingly about stealing Sakusa's date for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto Koutaro had flaunted his own date, Akaashi Keiji, as usual. Sakusa stole glances at the couple's outfits, which he found rather fascinating, Bokuto’s massive (and rather excessive) black and white feather cape and Akaashi’s multitudes of swathing blue capes.</p><p> </p><p>Even the little ball of sunshine Hinata Shouyo had dragged along Kageyama Tobio, and they raided the tables, somehow eating up at least a quarter of all the food there. In his staring, they'd caught sight of him and he immediately regretted giving attention to anything other than the red liquid in his full wine glass.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had asked him about fencing. Sakusa replied with a detached interest, suspecting Hinata's eventual stacking interest of something Kageyama was doing or a restock at the food tables. He’d been right. After Hinata had left, Akaashi had gone up to him when Bokuto started hand wrestling with Kuroo Tetsoru and subtly asked about his own romantic relations, to which Sakusa denied of all speculations.</p><p> </p><p>Now, having escaped the main hall, Sakusa sat alone in a high-ceilinged living room still with his untouched wine glass and took out a novel that he'd been working on for coming on three weeks but just couldn't seem to get through.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was opening the book, there was a faint sniffing (very faint, he almost didn't catch it) he located to be coming from behind the heavy curtains. Eyelids dropping to a light glare, he set his book down and silently strode to the curtain, sweeping it aside in a small flourish.</p><p> </p><p>Another boy sat there, looking up at Sakusa with no sense of dignity lost. Sakusa's nose twitched as if he'd smelled something gone bad, which really wasn't what it was: the blond in front of him was wearing a pleasant light perfume that smelled of lavenders. Sakusa thought, but kept to himself that the lavender-boy would be far more attractive if he wasn't bawling his eyes out. He figured his standards weren't too high; the options were all just far too sub-par for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa asked the lavender-boy why he was crying and was quickly informed that he was jealous that his brother had found someone before him and that he was lovesick and tired of seeing everyone all happy with their loves. To this petty response, Sakusa wrinkled his nose a little more. The blond caught this not-so-subtle response and retorted with the after-breakdown cracking voice why he was also there alone. Sakusa scoffed a little at both himself and the now standing boy. (He was taller than the blond, but not by too much.) He admitted to not having anyone to dance with either.</p><p> </p><p>The lavender-boy introduced himself to be Atsumu Miya, which Sakusa surprisingly didn't promptly forget like his other new encounters. Miya blubbered a couple snarky remarks about Sakusa's moles and then his 'lanky figure' and then his 'rather dull eye colour.'</p><p> </p><p>Offended, Sakusa immediately retorted with monotone comments on his 'mustard hair' and his 'short stature' and his 'ugly undercut.' Sakusa found it irritatingly hard to find insults other than those on his hair. They both stated that their appearances were the cause of their respective lack of relationships.</p><p> </p><p>As the banter slowed, Miya was about to wipe his nose on the back of his sleeve, which Sakusa promptly grabbed and slapped him for. He then accused him of being 'disgusting' and as 'primitive as a Neanderthal.' Miya called him a germaphobe in reply. If they had been only slightly younger, Sakusa betted that the blond would have told him he had cooties.</p><p> </p><p>He demanded that Miya use his handkerchief to wipe his face, and was informed that he didn't keep a handkerchief on him because he wasn't atrociously entitled. Sakusa reluctantly gave him his own, which was thrown back at his face as a 'response for the earlier slap.'</p><p> </p><p>Miya then went to take the glass of wine, downing it in one shot. Sakusa chose not to yell at him about if or if he didn't drink from the glass beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>He also decided that he hated Atsumu Miya.</p><p> </p><p>Only a few minutes afterwards, as Sakusa was back to reading his novel, Miya announced that he was going to get another few glasses. Sakusa sighed, but ignored him to the best of his capability. Two minutes later, the blond had returned, receiving a glare from Sakusa. He went on to ask him to bring him to the hall. After marking the page he was on in his mind (he didn't move on in the book much), he threw the book at Miya's head with splendid accuracy. Unfortunately, he ducked and it him near the collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>In retaliation, Miya threw the book back, to which Sakusa caught and placed on the coffee table in front of him. Grudgingly, he got up and Miya flashed a huge grin, spinning around again to leave. He then backtracked until sakusa led him.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly four times, Sakusa counted, did Atsumu almost lose himself in the similar walls all covered in candles and portraits. He also complained incessantly about the stuffy air and occasionally peered into rooms for extended periods of times. Kiyoomi ‘tch’ed so much he felt like that Tsukishima Kei kid.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, the airy hall smelled of drunk kids nearing the height of a party, not much different from when Kiyoomi had first left it. The other thing he noticed was a kid that looked exactly like Atsumu Miya that he hadn’t noticed before. Like an idiot, he turned to check if Atsumu was really still following him, which he was.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu Miya introduced himself as Atsumu’s twin. His second statement was a congratulation to Atsumu for finally getting together with someone and Sakusa was quick to retort that they weren’t together. Osamu looked taken aback, but greatly amused. Atsumu hit him.</p><p> </p><p>In a brief moment, Sakusa’s mind betrayed him and flung into a spiral of conspiracies that Atsumu had a brilliant ploy that would eventually end them together. Unfortunately, he was quick to scratch that idea with the argument that Atsumu was far too stupid to plan something so complex for his lack of intelligence within the few minutes they had since they’d met. He also wondered why Atsumu would like him if they both seemed to hate each other so much.</p><p> </p><p>He went on to wonder if he liked Atsumu, then immediately scolded himself with something about his standards not being as high as Komori had claimed them to be but also not being that low.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu and Atsumu were bantering playfully when - speak of the devil – Komori walked over to them, a brilliant smile plastered on his face. He exclaimed something in congratulations to Sakusa, and grinned aggressively at Atsumu while shaking his hand. This was Atsumu’s turn to look taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>Komori then went around and threw an arm around Sakusa, who immediately shrunk a couple inches when he curled into himself. Sakusa deflected his congratulations and advice and ‘but he’s cute’ with simple ‘we’re not together’s.</p><p> </p><p>Komori kept smiling, but at this point it was obvious he was laughing with evil intentions behind the façade. He claimed that they’d all had too much to drink, so Sakusa was just jumbled about his own relationships. (Sakusa tried mentioning that he doesn’t drink.) The person in question shuddered, and Osamu laughed. Atsumu hit him again.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu said something about giving them his blessings – he defended himself from Atsumu as Sakusa, furious, nearly stalked off. Komori kept him rooted. Osamu smirked at Sakusa and for a second he pitied the teasing Atsumu would receive. The grey-haired boy casually asked him to take care of his brother and bring him outside for some fresh air. Sakusa started to argue, but Komori ganged up with Osamu on him.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing so deeply so that nearly everyone within a 5-meter radius could hear him, Sakusa started off back out of the hall, Atsumu tagging along like a lost puppy but still complaining about how he didn’t want to be there either.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa noticed that Miya’s eyes looked slightly less dazed in the chilly night air as they stepped out the back door at the end of the hallway. He was surprised the boy still hadn’t fallen asleep yet, much to his disappointment of being still bound to Osamu and Komori’s orders. He considered going back in and leaving, but Komori had planned on them staying the night and if Atsumu died, he’d have nothing to say to Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing the grounds well enough, he chose to lead the other boy to the large fountain at the centre of the yard. Atsumu followed willingly enough, nearly tripping and falling on a flight of stairs and occasionally getting caught up by the fascinating foreign plants neatly constrained by little black fences in blocks that lined the pathway.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi rolled his eyes a couple times as a result.</p><p> </p><p>At a little sheltered gazebo on the path that opened to the fountain, he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the marble stool-bench, sighing as he stretched his fingers and arms. His accompanying blond gaped a little at his flexible joints in an awe.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Miya broke the silence by asking Sakusa why he’d brought him out to the fountain. Sakusa responded as briefly as possible about Osamu worrying about him and wanting to have him get fresh air without possibly falling into a ditch and dying. He didn’t mention Komori’s annoying glances and playful smiles. Atsumu didn’t seem to believe that Osamu was worried about him.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back on the bench, staring up at the moon and humming to the song that they’d last heard in the main hall. Sakusa started to walk down to the fountain when Atsumu grabbed his wrist gently enough to keep him there. Miya mumbled something under his breath. Sakusa snapped at him to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dance with me,” he repeated. He looked directly into Sakusa’s obsidian eyes in a crazy determination.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment’s pause, Sakusa decided that the alcohol was getting to Atsumu’s head and he tried to release his wrist from his grasp. Miya only gripped harder. His eyes spoke in the fiercest way Kiyoomi had ever seen, asking him if it was him who’d obviously looked so lonely in the living room earlier. He thought it was something weird to get wound up about and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>No one would be watching. He could prove that he really would never fall in love with someone so infuriating and Atsumu would just forget after he passed out from the wine. What else did they have to do in a garden near midnight?</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Sakusa stood up and let Atsumu lead him to the fountain.</p><p> </p><p>It was awkward at first. Miya tried sliding his hand in around sakusa's waist, but he flinched and clutched Atsumu's shoulder a little too harshly. In response, the shoulder’s owner squeaked in pain, but followed up with a small laugh. In the second attempt, sakusa didn't recoil, and they stood there with the blond's hands at the curly-haired boy's waist and his at the other's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa was staring a little too aggressively into Miya's eyes, and the warm brown ones were returning the glare in a sort of staring competition. The night air swirled and tousled both their hair, bringing along with it the violins from the main hall a little while away. Atsumu hummed a little and tried sweeping his dance partner in little steps around the serene fountain.</p><p> </p><p>They both had little experience from childhood etiquette lessons in a recent past, clumsily shifting their feet across the tiles and switching a hand to hold the other's. Luckily, they didn't really care for preening eyes; the only spectator being the bright grey waning moon in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>On multiple occasions, Miya stared too long at Sakusa's tense face as he tried not to trip his partner accidentally or kick bruises onto his shins (this came to be unsuccessful) and he'd defensively mutter something along the lines of 'you're not so graceful yourself,' to which the blond would laugh gently. Sakusa thought this laugh sounded clearer than the crystal water streaming from the fountain and the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>As they got used to each other's patterns, which didn't come too quickly even with the trained footwork of two skilled swordfighters, Atsumu tried for something rather risky, spinning sakusa in a twirl and dipping him down slightly shy from the water splashing from the fountain. This rewarded him with an uncharacteristic squeak, which Atsumu decided was definitely worth the trouble that would come after.</p><p> </p><p>Spinning with the leverage of their interlocked fingers and purposefully kicking the leg that supported his weight, Sakusa flung Miya around him and into the fountain. Being the annoyance he was though; the blond didn't release his own grip on the other boy and brought him into the fountain with him.</p><p> </p><p>Two moments passed, the sheet of water falling onto Miya's wet hair and into the basin around them as well as their quick breathing being the only sounds in the garden. Sakusa tossed the rest of his own torso backwards into the pool resting his head on a bit of raised marble and splashing its other occupant a little. Said occupant crawled a little under the streaming waterfall so that his face was covering the moon above sakusa's head.</p><p> </p><p>A strong but bony hand flung up and slapped his face again and Miya moved a little away. Laughing a little breathy laugh, he pulled at the thin part of his tie and broke his four-in-hand knot, throwing it aside to where his blazer was already drenched with the splash. The cheek where he'd been slapped was stinging a little now, but he didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>Looking aside to the other boy who was still lying down with the moonlight carving at his face like a Greek statue, Atsumu huffed a little, shivering a little in the night air now. He ducked under the falling water again, which was slightly better than the light breeze weaving through his thin clothes. His eyes drift shut with a small smile playing his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sat up now, which Atsumu could hear from the water's evening in rhythm. He didn't open his eyes, but he could hear the other boy's breath evening out as well.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi watched Miya through wet lashes, and kept to himself that his pale hair matched the moon's gentle beams. In the unusual quiet, he also though that the blond was prettier with his mouth shut. Shuffling around while ignoring the augmented chill through wet clothes, he crawled up to the other boy under the falling water close enough to feel his breaths on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>When he clasped the same hand that he'd slapped him earlier with around the cheek for a second time, but leaving it there this time, Atsumu tried opening his eyes in wonder. However, the water pressed down on them so he couldn't see the playful smirk on sakusa's face. He pulled the boy in, bringing his other hand around his neck as well for force.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's lips were cold but still soft, easily manipulated but not inexperienced. He slid his arms around Sakusa's waist, clammy hands grasping at the wet cloth nearly knocking him over. The movement caused his lips to slip, and he quickly readjusted with a breathy laugh. Sakusa let out a barely decipherable chuckle from the back of his throat, shifting some of the weight over to Miya to support.</p><p> </p><p>As the kiss deepened, Sakusa's hands crawled into Miya's wet hair, twirling it a little around his bony fingers but with a sort of excellent grace. Atsumu replied by tracing and rubbing where he could feel the small of Kiyoomi's back. He smiled a little at the relaxed shiver that came as reaction, closing the little space left between them.</p><p> </p><p>Miya felt both his and Kiyoomi's lips warming up and, in his impatience, forced his tongue through. Within a few minutes, he could feel his lip starting to bruise but went on in a sort of strange competition both decided they were having. He felt and ran his strong fingers through wet curls when sakusa finally pulled away, Atsumu still lingering a breath from him.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa fell forwards onto Miya's shoulder, breathing heavily with his arms still wrapped around the other. He strung together what Atsumu could barely tell was a connection of cuss words in a breathy whisper. Atsumu left his arms around him as well, smiling in the water's heavy drops.</p><p> </p><p>The night air was harsher now, biting against the both of them even as the stars started revealing themselves in heavy bundles. Miya assumed that the party would be starting to simmer off into passed-out drunks lying about the manor by now as he drew circles on sakusa's back. He started to say something but it came as a gurgle in the water. Sakusa lifted his head, curls sticking absurdly to his face. He shuffled out of the water only to inhale a sharp breath at the cold. Atsumu followed, rubbing the water away from his eyes tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa opened his eyes to stare into honey-brown ones. He muttered something along the lines of 'I still hate you,' and stumbled out of the pool. Atsumu himself was shivering aggressively, but he managed a usual fox-like smirk as he climbed out of the pool, nearly slipping on the water. He kicked off his wet oxfords and wrapped himself in his blazer - heavy with water. Kiyoomi's jacket was still relatively intact but he also threw off his shoes as they walked back to the manor.</p><p> </p><p>That night Sakusa dreamt of Atsumu and his light-lavender perfume.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>